


Lovers Come And Lovers Go

by lovely_nerd



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Falsettos - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kind of angsty, M/M, falsettoland, it's not that sad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_nerd/pseuds/lovely_nerd
Summary: "Lovers live and die fortissimo."Whizzer reflects on his life with Marvin.





	Lovers Come And Lovers Go

Whizzer remembered the days where he and Marvin would lay in bed together, not a care in the world. He remembered Marvin lazily running his hands through his hair, his tired smile was gorgeous on his face. Despite how hard he tried not to, he remembered the fights, before everything was okay. He remembered the shouting, the tears, and the constant betrayed feeling in his heart. Marvin had a perfect family that he gave up for him. As he often said to guilt Whizzer into staying, he left his wife and kid all for him. He fell for it every time. Whizzer was supposed to make the dinner, lose at everything, and act like a housewife. He was sick of it at the time, they fought, made up, it was a lousy cycle. Then he left. 

It was two years before he got to see the love of his life again. The day he got the call from Jason, his heart flipped. Even if he despised Marvin at the time, he loved Jason. Without a thought, he agreed to go to the baseball game. He didn't think it was suspicious that Jason was only calling after two years, he was too happy to think at all. When he went to the game, he saw Cordelia and Charlotte enthusiastically cheering for their godson. Whizzer saw Mendel, his psychiatrist, and Trina, his ex-wife. He had mentally scolded himself for thinking of him again, he had moved on. That thought had quickly diminished when he saw him sitting in the stands. His breath had hitched and he felt his heart speed up like it had done so many years before.

"Marvin," he had said with false confidence. 

"Whizzer," the other man replied. 

The next thing he knew, they were back together. Except it was better this time, Marvin cared about him. Marvin had loved him. He remembered the soft kisses that were oh-so-different from the ones they had shared before. It had made him giggle and his heart flutter. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was in love with Marvin. They stayed up late, watching movies and cuddling on their old couch. His favorite things about Marvin had seemed to get even better, his terrible fashion sense, his eyes, his stubbornness. It had all made his heart melt like putty, but Marvin said he had fallen just as hard. It was something they'd been looking for their entire lives, love. Whizzer found there was more to life than what he'd previously thought.

Of course, nothing can stay perfect forever. They found out that he had the disease, the mysterious disease that nobody but the doctors seemed to be doing anything about. In a way, he knew he was going to die. Marvin had denied the obvious truth, and Whizzer knew it was because he was scared. They had just gotten each other back, and he was going to die. Cordelia, Charlotte, Marvin, and Whizzer had tried to pretend that everything was fine. It had only helped a little. What had shocked him the most was that Marvin actually stayed with him. A voice in the back of his head always told him that Marvin was only in it for his looks, but he had stayed. He had stayed even when he looked like dirt, he even dared to say it only made him love him even more.

"I love you," Marvin said, with an arm wrapped around Whizzer.

He smiled and snuggled in closer. "I love you too."

Jason's bar mitzvah was in his hospital room. He had apparently suggested the idea instead of canceling the event altogether. Whizzer smiled and played chess with his son, the image of an old, bitter memory daring to resurface. He had brushed it off and spent those last few moments with his strange family. They made him feel loved. Cordelia with her bright smile, Jason with his carefree attitude, too innocent to know better, Trina trying her best to stay positive, Mendel's offers to help, and Charlotte with her knowing eyes. Then there was Marvin, who no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but love. Before death, they say your life flashes before your eyes. It stung his ego to know how heartbreakingly true this was. He had seen their first fight, their first kiss, their first date, when they broke up, when they got back together, their late night cuddles, and every comforting back rub or gesture. It was all so much, and if he could cry at the time, he would've.

Then everything faded to black. Whizzer had woken up with a start, only to see he wasn't in the hospital bed. He was in a graveyard, and the only other people there was a small family hugging each other. They were dressed in all black, with only one man straying away from his family. His face was lined with freshly fallen tears, and Whizzer could see the bags under his eyes. He felt a large amount of sympathy for this man, to the point where he walked over and hugged him. The man didn't respond, only letting out heart-wrenching sobs. Whizzer tried to whisper comforting words into his ear, but the man stood up. He wiped the last few tears from his eyes and joined his family, who was watching him carefully. The man's breath was shaky, and he leaned his head on a blonde woman's shoulder. He seemed to forget about his distress for a short moment. Then, the child of the family walked over to the grave and placed a chess piece on the headstone. Whizzer choked back a sob when he realized who this family was, it was his family. That child was Jason, that woman was Cordelia, that man was - he walked forward and joined the family hug. He looked at the headstone and saw his own name carved - Whizzer Brown; beloved friend, father, and boyfriend. 

"Marvin," his breath hitched. "I'm so sorry."

Marvin looked up for a second, startled. His usually brilliant eyes were dull and puffy, and he looked destroyed. Whizzer felt the urge to sweep him in his arms and whisper soothing words into his boyfriend's ear. His heart panged at the sight of Marvin looking so helpless. 

"I love you, Whizzer," Marvin whispered as if sensing his presence.

"I love you too, Marv," Whizzer said softly. 

End; 1072 words.


End file.
